In A Heartbeat
by itsrainingoutside
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Nick Grey started off as just good friends - but that was before Nick ageed to go on a six hour babysitting job with Miley in order to get help to finish his English paper ... Plus, Miley is getting the feeling her Mom has a secret? R&R!


**Please read and review!**

"Miles, it's time for dinner!" Mom called from the kitchen. I quickly shot a glance at my digital clock that rested on my bedside table.  
_8:12 P.M - _it flashed in red numbers.  
Wow, Mom, way to go for late-dinners.  
I placed my fingers onto the keyboard of my slim new light-pink laptop. Mom bought it for me for grade twelve.  
School started about two weeks ago. I go to Ryerson High. I've been going there for quite a while – since grade ten. I liked it there. I suppose it wasn't as great as my old high school, Lakewood Secondary School, but it was just fine for me.  
You see, Mom, Mitchel (my annoying brother) and I moved away from Seattle and moved here. Yeah, I don't have a dad, as you might have noticed. It's because Mom and Dad divorced when I was eight and I never saw him since the tragic day he left Mitchel and I.  
Anyway, enough of my boring history-of-life.  
I typed back to Nick Grey – a boy in my grade that I met the first year I've been here. He was quite nice. I considered him as one of my close friends.

**M.C says**: I g2g now, I have to eat dinner.  
**Nick says**: Wow, late enough? :P  
**M.C says**: I know, Mom is crazy. Lol, anyway, I'll talk to you later.  
**Nick says**: Wait, before you go, can you help me with my English paper?  
**M.C says**: -.- Sigh, fine, since you're one of my good friends. Be thankful, Grey. :P Isn't it due in two days though?  
**Nick says**: Yeah, it is. But I really need your help. It's due on Friday. Today's Wednesday.  
**M.C says**: I know the days of the week LOL.  
**Nick says**: I know, sorry, LOL. So can you? **  
M.C says**: Maybe, but not tonight. Not enough time … and tomorrow I'm babysitting Maria Santo from 6 – 10. D:  
**Nick says**: Crap, I have basketball practice after school. What am I going to do? :/

I was about to reply back until I heard my annoying brother yell.  
"MILEY! Didn't you hear Mom? It's dinner!" he screeched. "Stop talking to your boyfriend and eat!"  
I was highly irritated. Mitchel thought that Nick and I were "in love." Yeah, whatever – people always thought that but we weren't together. Ew. Nick and I were like siblings. That'd be weird if we dated.  
It's not like I think he's cute or anything. Okay, that's kind of mean, saying one of my friends is ugly. He's not ugly, but he's not the most amazing guy I've ever seen. But his eyes were a nice chocolate brown, his curly hair did make me giggle and his smile was something that cheered me up.  
Like I'd ever tell Nick that.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled to Mitchel. "Give me two more minutes!"  
"Your dinner's getting cold!" Mom bellowed and I ignored her. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

**M.C says**: Sorry, I have to go, like actually. Mom's yelling. Call me later, okay?  
**Nick says**: Fine, see you later. xD  
**M.C says**: Bye! (:

_M.C is now offline_.

I got up from my chair and gently closed my new laptop. I didn't want anything bad happen to it. It had been pretty expensive and we weren't all that rich. We weren't poor either, but we got by pretty well.  
I quickly opened my small closet and looked through my messy rack of clothes.  
_I should get around to cleaning this place up_, I thought. I looked around my room. It was quite messy, but I knew where things were. I peered in my closet again and picked a random, dark purple long-sleeve with three buttons that went down from the neckline. I pulled it over my head, covered my white tank-top. I straightened the bottom and the sleeves, then gently brushed my fingers through my hair to make it neater.  
I walked down the stairs and reached the kitchen. The aroma of freshly made spaghetti filled my nostrils as I walked in and sat down across Mitchel.  
"Wow, took you long enough." He said with a smirk and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes.  
"I didn't take that long." I said. "Plus, Nick isn't my boyfriend. How many times do I have to say that?"  
"You're not?" Mom said, taking a sip of Coke.  
"No. We're not dating or anything." I said, and scooped some spaghetti out of the big pot in the middle of the table onto my plate. I picked up the fork beside my plate and started to eat.  
I was wrong. I was actually very hungry, and the spaghetti started to fill up my stomach rather quickly.  
I took a notice that everyone was almost done their dinner, and I was hardly even started. I shrugged. Oh well. What did it matter, anyway?  
"I'm done." Mitchel said, and stood up from the table. He put his plate and fork in the sink, along with his cup that he drank orange juice out of.  
"Good for you." I said sarcastically. "Do you have to announce it to the family?"  
"Yeah, I do." He said.  
Mitchel's in the same grade as me – 12. Sometimes I think he acts like he's in grade two. Did I ever mention he's extremely annoying?  
"Anyway, I'm taking off." He said, and started to walk to the front of the house. I heard him put on his converse shoes. The whole family wore converse.  
"Where are you going?" Mom said quite loudly.  
"I'm going to Emily's house." He replied, and then I heard a rattle of keys. "Can I take the car?"  
"Yeah, but be back at 10:30." Mom said, and Mitchel muttered, 'yeah whatever.' I heard him walk out of the door and _slam! _The door went.  
I finished up and so did Mom. Wow, was she a slow eater. It was either she was really slow, or I was really fast. I gathered our plates and put them in the sink, looking at the dish pile. I didn't feel like doing the dishes.  
"Honey?" Mom said and I turned to look at her.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Is there anything going on with you and Nick?" Mom asked me and I shook my head.  
"No! There is nothing going on with me and Nick!" I exclaimed. "And with no other guys either."  
"Really?" Mom said, and I nodded.  
"Yes, really. And even if there was – I wouldn't tell you." I teased, and Mom tried to look offended.  
"Fine, but I'll always be here for girl advice."  
"I'll be sure to remember that, Mom."  
"Also, Mrs. Santo called." Mom said, and I nodded. She was Maria's mother.  
"What did she say?"  
"She asked if you could babysit at 6 until 12."  
"What!" I sputtered. "That's … That's midnight!"  
"I know, but she said that she would pay you triple." She explained. "I know it's a school night, but you'd be getting 60 dollars, Honey."  
"I know. I can do the math." I said with a smile. "But I don't know."  
"Oh, she also said you could bring a friend."  
"Oh. I don't know who would want to come …" I said, thinking of my friends.  
"Well, you should ask them at school tomorrow. So are you going to? You have to call her back."  
"Okay, I'll think about it." I finally decided and then the phone rang. "Oh," I said to my mom. "That must be Nick."  
"Why is he calling?"  
"We had to make plans." I said, not being specific. Mom's face expression clearly said, _I thought you said nothing was going on between you and Nick!  
_I ignored her and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Miley." Nick greeted me. I smiled.  
"Hey."  
"Are you busy or something?" he asked and I shook my head. I don't know why I shook my head, since he couldn't even see me because we're on the phone. I guess it was a habit of mine.  
"No. I just finished dinner."  
"Okay, so. I thought … Maybe I could ask Coach Willard if I could … Maybe, skip basketball practice."  
"What? Won't you get in trouble or something?" I asked.  
"Maybe, but I seriously need to finish this paper. It's a lot of marks."  
"Yeah, but Nick?"  
"Yeah?  
"You might get kicked off the team, since you missed like, three practices already."  
"I know, but … There's no other way, unless you help me at Lunch."  
"No, I promised Demi that I would eat lunch with her tomorrow." I said. I was starting to regret promising that, because I really wanted to help Nick for some reason. Seeing him failing the paper wasn't a good one.  
"So what are we going to do?" Nick said, his tone of voice worried. I sighed. Then _bam! _Instant idea.  
"Nick!"  
"What?"  
"I have an idea. You know how I'm babysitting Maria?"  
"Yeah, I do. So what?"  
"Well, her mom called me and she wants me to babysit her at 6 to 12 o'clock."  
"So? That sucks! That's freaking six hours!"  
"I know, but I'm getting paid triple." I explained, "She said I could bring a friend, too."  
"So you're saying …"  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Nick." I said with a giggle.  
"Fine, I'll come over with you. Where do I go to meet you?"  
"Um, just come to my house because Maria's house is like, five minutes away from my house."  
"Okay, when?"  
"Around 5:45, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll see you then." He said.  
I kind of felt bad, since he didn't sound that excited. I mean, I didn't blame him. What did I expect? For him to jump up in joy and say: "Awesome! I'm going to be spending six hours of my life with Miley and this little kid!"  
Nope.  
I sighed.  
"Nick, I'm sorry that I didn't have time … If we had another option, I would have gone with that but –" I started, although Nick cut me off.  
"It's fine. I can't wait, actually."  
"Really?" I said, in disbelief.  
"Yeah, maybe it will be fun."  
I smiled.  
_'… Maybe it will be fun.'  
_I hoped so, but knowing Nick, he would make it fun. _  
_

**That was a boring chapter, wasn't it? Anyway, this is just a story I thought of randomly, so I decided to post it on Fanfiction. If you read this, then please review! It will show me that people are reading it, and I will continue. If nobody reviews, then I don't think I'll be continuing the story.**

Thank you.

xo


End file.
